edenworldbuilderfandomcom-20200214-history
Puerto Marabella
Puerto Marabella Puerto Marabella , also nicknamed Isle of wonders is a modern designed world made by tzekoo with the help of Nick A. ( SWISS builder ) and Henry R. ( Luxury Villas builder ). It actually includes a few building but more features are upcomming. It's a city built Ex Nihilo ( out of nothing ) in order to be one of the most attractive touristic destination and a large business center internationally known with many towers. The construction of the city began early in summer 2013 and the city should host about one million people by 2015, according to Jack Elklants, the actual mayor of the city, elected in 2013. the price of real estate is currently very reasonable (starting at € 2,000 per square meter), but the influx of individuals contributes to an irreversible increase that should bring the prices of the square meter to 3000€ very soon . an ambitious project for some of the most ambitious builders of Eden, will it be good ? This is what we will see Jack Elklants : " I trust my chief architects, I know what they are capable of and the result should be up to the expectations. " '''' IMG_2240.PNG|The magnus residence|link=Third-Building|linktext=a big residence first built in the sixties to be a casino IMG_2237.PNG|The hawskey tower|linktext=One of the first big tower ordered by the hawskey company Image-3-.jpg|The Sanders manor|linktext=one of the most ancient edifice in Puerto Marbella Image-7-.jpg|Puerto Marbella HST|linktext=Built in order to be the greatest High Speed Train station in the country Buildings The sanders manor The sanders manor is one of the first houses to be built, in the middle of the renaissance, when the city was just a village dedicated to the high society. Image-2-.jpg Image-1-.jpg The Bradway manor This big mansion built in the early XIX°century in a neoclassical style, was the property of the Bradway family. The house burned once, because of a domestic accident and was rebuilt right after, and the members of the family still live here now. The magnus residence The magnus residence was built in the sixties, under the first rising of Puerto Marbella. it was meant to be a casino but it became an hotel and has been recently transformed into a residential complex. The train station ( Puerto Marbella HST ) The train station was built in order to be the epicenter of the country's rail transport. It has 4 tracks and more than 50 trains pass through it daily. The swissfly towers The swissfly towers are the main department of the airlines company. The construction took only six month and the cost wasn't much high. The last floor of the tower hosts Nick Art's office, the director and creator of Swissfly. Image-5-.jpg|View from the bottom of the towers|linktext=the towers' locals are still under planning Image-6-.jpg|Great photograph from the top|linktext=the two towers are exactly the same and are separated by a blue glass part. The Tomas contemporary art center This incredibily smart designed building is still waiting for inauguration. Its unique architecture makes it one of the biggest and surely more original art center of the world. Many artists are likely to be exposed here, but the building could also host some offices of the U.C.E. or even be the headquarters of the Eden Federation of Modern Architecture (EFMA). This building is an echo to the great blue tower in Eden Elites' world, judging by the blue pixels everywhere. People can chill and relax on the top flor, shaded by the great ceiling cut so as to filter light, enjoying many events, cocktails or artistic conferences. The Puerto Marabella Int. Airport The airport was one of the first things to be built in new Puerto Marabella. It will be a new Hub for Swissfly Int. Airlines. Because the airport was needed very soon the committee decided to build a not too big airport that can still be extended to more than the double of its size later. If this is going to happen is still unconfirmed. For the airport itself the newest technics and innovations are being used and no expense is being spanned. The airport itself is still under construction and will be opened very soon. The costs involved add up to 1.3 Billion $ until now. Up to this date the airport features one 2.2 km long runway, 1 Dock with 3 Gates (Gates 5-7) directly linked to it, 8 Gates (Gates 1-4,8-11) with a Bus connection to the Terminal, 3 cargo/extra Gates (Gates 12-14) , a train and bus connection to the city and various shops and lounges. The airlines that will fly to this airport will be: Swissfly Int. Airlines (Hub), Direct Airlines, Tannenbaum Air (Christmas tree Air), Skyline, Swissfly Business (corporate jets) and various other that will be announced soon. Designs The city is principally a modernist one, with mainly tall and cubic shapes. The principal architect wanted to build a modern city, with soft shapes, to represent the activism of the new town. But it has also classic style designed buildings, like the Magnus residence ( large beige building ), which was inspired by Roman architecture, without being as rustic. Although there are also classic designed buildings like the sanders manor, situated on the front of the beach, which is the most ancient part of the modern town. Maps Sports The basketball stadium ( Seaside center ) The basketball stadium is actually under construction, and it should be finished this year, the roof and the exterior aren't finished yet. The Beachbank Arena will be able to host between 19.000 and 22.000. The Puerto Marabella basketball association will be playing in it right after its achievement. The BET7 Stadium Situated on the great Baronetta island, it is the only stadium in the world to be so near from the sea. In fact, the big tribune was thought as it is to give the crowd sitting there a spectacular view of the sea. It has a capacity of 40.000 places, all seated and hosts the Puerto Marabella FC since June 2014. The Puerto Marabella Football Club The mayor and the Sports Delegate first thought of creating a new club on January 2013 but the idea didn't came up. A year after, the rich sports betting company BET7 finally injected about 250M € in order to create a new sportsclub for Marabella. With the help of Swissfly and the City Hall the PMFC was created on June 2014. History Early in 2013, The big cities Olympic Metropolis and Direct City are nearly full of inhabitants and the community needs to build another city, in a small village close to the edge of the two megalopolis, Marbella. It's a town with a rich history, and previously known for being a gathering town of high society. fact that the Sanders manor, in which lived Sir Sheffield Sanders, the greatest lord of the region, proofs well. In the early 1900's, the emperor of the time built his personnal library, now known as the Marabella National Library. The town knew a second rising in the 1960's, known as one of the biggest den of inquity in the country, because of its many illegal activities, and infrastructure such as casino or brothel. So much so that the town is nicknamed "Isle of wonders". That qualification contributed in a spectacular increase of tourist activity, and made it the 9th most visited city of the world. In 1965, a masked man armed with a jigsaw sows trouble during a political meeting, killing 17 people including the mayor of the time. The police immediately organized research but the case was quickly abandoned due to the fact that several officers from the local police were corrupted by drug traffickers and criminals. The following year, the "jigsaw killer", on the same day that the previous year, backslides at a manifestation, and kills more than 30 people. He flees away and the police start chasing him through the city during more than a hour, before its trace is lost mysteriously in the middle of a forest. This episode led to a mass exodus, people trying to escape a third mischief. Right after the events, the buildings are dropped by the inhabitants and the city is left as a ghost town. During more than 40 years, nobody wants to settle in the town, fearing the jigsaw killer. A legend tells that he still hides in the forrest where he disappeared, waiting for inhabitants to come. The project of rehabilitation of Puerto Marbella is presented to the mayors of the two cities in April 2013 and the construction begins in June 2013. The cost of the palmtrees avenue is estimated to 20 M $ and many companies has ordered several buildings in the center, and then, about 10k of labor has been mobilized for various projects. The goal to reach is to make another big city, attractant for tourists but also for active people who needs a good job and a stable situation. In July 2013 , Jack Elklants is elected as the first mayor of the city and shows his ambitiousness by announcing a project to build a immense airport and a railway station, which will be a center of communication between all the country. Since the achievement of the first building, many people left their house to find an accommodation in the center of this new city, there's about 67 000 inhabitants so far and still no trace of the jigsaw killer. The Beach Puerto Marbella is situated near the sea, and has a great access to the sea. The three beaches in Marabella are known to be some of the most beautiful with the Olympic Metropolis reef. It's a considerable asset in the development of tourism within the city. There are actually three beaches in Marabella : The Palmenstrand, best known for its easy access, just in front of the city. The Gafardela beach, at the southwest of the city, a little bit eccentric relative to the city. And the last one, the biggest : The Mandrovia beach. This beach runs along the south side of the airport and ends at the right of the Airstrip. Tell us what you think ! Do you think that this city will be great ? No , Not really Maybe , but it will be difficult Probably I'm sure that it will be pretty good ! It will surely be on the top 10 This will be the best world ever created ! Category:Staff Favorite Category:Worlds Category:User World Category:User Worlds Category:Mod Category:Popular Worlds Category:Popular worlds Category:Elite